


Tracker

by SeparationBoundary



Series: Tracker [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Another Oc fic, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, I can't help it, I hate character x reader, I mean really, Masturbation, Tsunderes, Unrequited Love, for a bit, ooc levi, really long, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Dot Pixis gets the brilliant idea that a certain Tracker (of animals) from a podunk hunting village by the south wall can help out the Survey Corps after she tells him she would be able to track titans.  Hange is excited.  Erwin has a crush.  And Levi?  Well, Levi's pissed off and turned on at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was, like, one of the very first fics I wrote. It took me so long to publish because it's so fucking long! Anyway, apologies if it's kinda crappy. I'm still learning.

L x OC – Tracker

 

The sun was relentless. It glittered over the stones of the courtyard, glinting blindingly off of the metal on horse and human gear alike.

Erwin Smith, commander, Levi Ackerman, captain of the survey squads, and Hange, squad leader, were stood uncomfortably in the blazing heat, watching the slow approach of a carriage.  

"Fucking get here already," Levi hissed, wiping his chin on the shoulder of his uniform jacket then scowling at the stain.

The person in the carriage was Dot Pixis, commander of the stationary garrison that guarded the walls. He'd sent word that he had an idea about fighting the titans.

"He's gonna be full of shit." Levi said.  

"At least let him tell it." Erwin shot back calmly. "He's a great soldier."

"He's an old fool." Levi groused.

The carriage finally drew up, its team of horses sweat slicked. The door opened immediately and Commander Pixis jumped out like a young man. His lieutenant followed, and behind him, a young woman in civilian clothes.  

Levi groaned inwardly.

Another 'promising youngster' for the survey corps. Probably a relative or the kid of a friend. Probably from some hick town by the southern wall.  

As greetings were passed around and polite enquiries made, Levi eyeballed the girl. She was about 25 - so much for “youngster” - and seemed either dim or surley. She never looked at them or, indeed, around the square or anywhere else.  

_Huh, they feed those country girls well._ thought Hange.  She was solid and looked like she could take a hit.  

_Rather attractive in a buxom, healthy, country-lass sort of way_ thought Erwin _._

Levi thought she looked like a tiresome brat with an attitude that he did NOT want to be bothered with. At least she seemed to be relatively clean.  

Pixis got right down to business. "Erwin. I want you to try this girl out."

Both Erwin and Levi raised their eyebrows at his choice of words and Erwin flushed faintly.   "Her name is Sofia Ernst.  She's a tracker from a small hunting village."

Levi rolled his eyes (inwardly).

"She thinks she can track titans."

_That_ had their attention.

"Track titans?" Hange repeated.

"There's no way to track titans, Sir." Erwin said.

"I ask ... that you give her a chance"  Pixis said, his usual smile fixed.

Levi couldn't take it any more.

"With all due respect, sir, what you ask is insane!  She'll get my people killed!  Has she ever even SEEN a Titan?"

"I have." the girl said quietly. She addressed Levi, her green eyes sharp and focused suddenly all on him. His eyebrows crept up towards his hairline.

_Confident. Nice eyes._

"Her father was an engineer on the wall," Pixis said. "She saw titans. She saw them … eating. Furthermore she's been on the ground outside the wall."

"Outside the wall?" Erwin echoed faintly.

"Yes. Two years ago one of the cannons was set up too close to the edge. It crumbled the stone and fell. Sofia and her father fell with it. He was killed. She survived over a half an hour until the garrison rescued her."

Levi looked again at the girl, trying to see these admirable qualities.

She was looking what seemed like boredly into the middle distance and she stood at her ease, unintimidated by the city, by them.  

And that pissed him off.  A woman like that ought to be impressed with the survey corps. She ought to be paying attention to him, humanity's strongest.

He stepped forward. "Tracker!"

He came right up to her, his chest almost touching hers. He had to look up as she was a few inches taller than him. She regarded him carefully, clearly not taking his size as a disadvantage on his part.  

_Ok. She's got some smarts._

"Can you read a map?" He snapped.  

"Yes, and draw them and also survey."

_Well._

He narrowed his eyes, "When you address me, you will call me 'Sir'," He said quietly.

_Ahh, there it is. This one has some fire. I can see it in her eyes._

"Can you ride a horse?"

"Very well ... Sir."  She spat the last word out and he smiled thinly.

"Shoot a gun?"

"Yes sir.  Also a bow and a crossbow and-"

"That's enough, brat."

He was very close to her and it was hot. He absently watched the trickles of sweat winding down her throat and into the collar of her rough spun shirt.

_I wonder if her skin tastes like salt?_  His brain whispered.

The Squad Captain drew back from her so suddenly she jerked, startled.

"What do they feed you in the country?" He snarled. "You're ..." He dragged his gaze from her body and looked up at her face. "A healthy specimen."

She arched her eyebrows at him.  "I'm pretty sure that's genetics, Sir, and not circumstance."

_Clever, too. So much for the country bumpkin theory._

Without warning Levi hauled back a hand, palm open, and swung.  The girl cried out and shied away but not fast enough to avoid getting slapped.  Hard.

“LEVI!”  That was from Erwin.

“CAPTAIN!” from Hange. Dot Pixis never said a word.

Before anyone could intervene the girl had a double handful of the front of Levi’s shirt and had hauled him up on his tiptoes, his face just centimetres from hers.  Levi gestured behind his back at Erwin and Hange to stay back.

No one moved.

It was clear that the girl was trying to calm herself down. She huffed rapid breaths through gritted teeth while glaring into Levi’s eyes.  Levi regarded her in silence, hanging as he was, in her grip.

“Do you think you can take me in a fight, brat?” He growled quietly, as if his was the dominant position.

She hesitated, glancing down his lean, muscular body.  He could see her making a decision. “Absolutely not … sir.”

_Smart, smart girl._

“Well, then either kiss me, brat, or let me down.”

She opted to let him down.

Levi rejoined his crew and they stepped apart from the others to talk.

“What the hell was that?”  Erwin hissed.

“I wanted to see how she’d react.” Levi said easily, smoothing the front of his shirt and adjusting his cravat.

"I want to see if she can do it!  Track titans." said Hange excitedly.

“Was I the only one who just saw her almost lift me off the ground?” Levi asked, miffed.

“Hey, you started that.” Hange pointed out

Erwin nodded, “We can't be expected to rescue you from the consequences of your own rash judgement every time, Levi.

"I think she thinks she can do it"  Hange went on.  "I'd like to see a little more enthusiasm, though.  I mean for something other than throttling Levi."

"I don't think she exactly volunteered her services." Erwin mused.

Levi scowled. "She's clearly smarter than we - I -took her for and she's got skills, and plenty of spirit.  But that will make her hard to handle."  He said.

_And her skin is smooth and she smells good._

He shook his head.

"You ok shortie?" Hange asked.  He glared at her and they all rejoined Pixis in the blazing hot day.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin, Hange, and Levi ushered the tracker into a large room. There were bookshelves on all walls and papers and maps all over a huge table in the center.  

"Time to show us what you can do." Levi said, crossing his arms.

Sofia glanced at the small man. The phrase was sent out as a challenge. Despite his size this one was every inch an alpha male and one could almost smell the tang of testosterone in the air.  Her face still stung from the slap.  She scowled and stepped forward.

A half an hour later she was elbow deep in maps, sleeves rolled up.  

"No sir I think you're wrong." she was saying.

Levi and Erwin were the only holdouts in sifting through decades of maps.  Hange ran in and out periodically along with cadets from the survey corps. At least one of the boys had developed an embarrassing bulge in his trousers just looking at the new recruit.

"According to all of these, this is wrong!" Sofia said. She was gesturing at a map that lay in front of where Levi sat.  When she leant over Levi to tap the spot on the map, her breast brushed against his arm. He tried not to stiffen. Tried not to touch her. Tried not to ... respond.  

His body had other ideas.  He shifted uncomfortably.  

_Shit!  What am I thinking? And getting a boner like that fucking cadet?  Pathetic._

Midnight.

They had sifted through over half of the maps   It was still sweltering hot and all of them had shed jackets and shirts. Erwin was still in his uniform shirt but Levi was down to his tank type undershirt.

Sofia had her button-up unbuttoned top and bottom.  Levi couldn't concentrate when she bent over the table, which was often. The bottom of her shirt parted revealing her soft belly and Levi was mesmerized.

"Ahh!" she said suddenly, stretching upward,running the fingers of both hands through her dark hair, "Is there anywhere to get water?"  The stretching action caused her shirt to ride up and her trousers down revealing an enticing handspan or so of belly and hip.

"I'll have the …” Erwin cleared his throat. “... cadet outside get some."

"No, I'll tell him." she said, "i need to stand upright, my back ..." she stepped over to the door, opening it, and murmuring quietly to the cadet outside.

When she was out of earshot Erwin huffed out a huge sigh.  "Am I the only one having trouble concentrating?" He whispered, "with her here?  With her shirt ..."

Levi was stunned.  The Commander was attracted to her, too.  He wondered about Mike.  Had he seen her yet?  There was a sad lack of adult females in the squad but ...

Erwin and Mike were both gods.  Tall, blond, muscular.  Mike had the advantage of youth but Erwin, well, he was Erwin.  Every female cadet and half the male ones swooned when they saw him.

_Fuck._

1:00 am

“OK” Sofia said, “I think we’ve got a fairly accurate working map.”  Levi skirted around the big table toward her.

Erwin had stepped out, but Hange was there rooting through a box of papers in the corner and talking to herself.

Sofia sat heavily in a chair and Levi came up beside her, looking over the large map.  He paused, then leaned over the map.  “Is the Borst forest represented correctly?”

Sofia sat up.  “Where?”

Levi leaned onto the map, resting on his forearms. His tank was stuck to his muscular back and chest with perspiration and, when he stretched forward and put his elbows down, Sofia could see silky looking patches of dark hair under his smoothly muscled arms.

She drew in a deep breath then sat back quickly, a hand to her face.

Levi looked around at her and frowned, “Do I _offend_ you, Tracker?”  He stood upright.

“N-no sir!  Nothing like that!”

Levi snarled at her, causing her to withdraw further into her chair.  “Well I think _you_ are a shitty, inconsiderate brat considering how we’re taking a chance on you!”  He turned and stalked to the door, slamming it behind him as he went out.

Hange crossed the room to where Sofia sat, mortified.  “Aww, don't take shorty so seriously,” she said. “He’s really not so bad.”

Levi remembered that he’d left his shirt and jacket in the map room almost as soon as the door closed.  He spun around and turned the handle.  The door inched open about 20 centimetres. Enough to see in but not enough to get through.  Levi froze at the sound of voices.

“ … really not so bad”

That was Hange.

He peeked in the room just in time to see Sofia bury her face in her hands. “Oh my god I didn't mean anything!”  she removed her hands and let her head fall onto the desk.  It made an audible thunk.  She wrapped her arms over her head and Hange patted her shoulder.

Levi stared.  Was this the woman who almost lifted him off the ground by the front of his shirt yesterday?

“I’ve just never been around so many attractive people before!” came a muffled wail.  Hange laughed brightly.  “Yep, we’ve got some cuties.” she agreed.

Oh.  So it _is_ about Erwin or Mike.  Or maybe one of the cadets?  They were certainly young and virile … and eager.

“All the men in my village are old, or married, or just kids!  How do you stand being around ...”  Sofia’s voice dropped to an agonised murmur. “*unintelligible* Oh god! *mutter*mutter* smells SO GOOD!”

Ahh.  It _was_ Erwin.  The man put on cologne even before battling titans.  Levi and Mike and the cadets never wore scent.

Levi turned away from the door and walked briskly down the hall.  He felt the overwhelming urge to wash.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi had scrubbed his upper body (twice) and sluiced water over his hair.  He had on a clean undershirt and shirt.  He felt better.

“What are you doing?”  Erwin’s deep voice asked behind him.  “Why did you wash - ?  Sorry, never mind.” he smiled. “Stressed, I guess?”

Levi shrugged and focused on buttoning his sleeve.

“I think we should about call it a night,” Erwin said, “I think our tracker’s getting loopy from lack of sleep.  She’s acting funny.”

“That’s because she’s attracted to you.” Levi said flatly.

Erwin gaped at him, “What?”

“She just practically told Hange.” He worked on the other sleeve. “She likes the way you _smell._ ”

Erwin coloured slightly and cleared his throat.  “What is she? 25?  I’m 15 years older than her.”

“She’s a grown woman,” Levi said, “she can take any lover she wants.”

Erwin blushed pink at that.

 _He’s going to be fucking her by tomorrow._ Levi thought and sighed, walking to the door.

\---

Erwin made much over the finished map.  It was a mess of corrections and notes but Sofia seemed confident that she could draw up a perfect one.  The sight of Erwin fawning over the girl irritated him, so Levi made his excuses and left.  He assiduously ignored the tracker.

 

5:00 am Map room.

Levi met Erwin in the hall and they both went into the map room together.  Sofia was already there.

“Oh, hello ... “ her brow furrowed “Commander Erwin and Captain Levi, sir.  Hange let me in.”

“And she’s been coaching you, I see.” Erwin said, smiling. “Being respectful is the perfect way to suck up to a military man.”

“Tch.” Levi walked around the table.  To his surprise she was well into the new map.  He glanced at her, searching for something, anything to disapprove of. “Have you bathed, Tracker?”

She flushed. “Yes sir”

“Your clothes are a mess.”

She had on the same trousers and boots but a fresh shirt, untucked and unbuttoned at the throat.  Even from his vantage point Levi could see cleavage.  He had to clear his throat twice.

“Erwin, if she’s going to be in the Survey Corps then she needs a uniform, right?”

“Yes, yes she does.  I'll send a cadet.”

“Will she be learning to use the 3d gear?”

“I assume so”

“So she needs a harness as well.”

For a moment Levi imagined her in the fitted tan trousers with the leather straps crisscrossing her legs and hips.  Then he looked up and could tell that Erwin was thinking exactly the same thing.

“Tch.”

\---

The cadet who brought the uniform and gear was Jean and he was almost drooling in anticipation of a new female.  Word had spread amongst the cadets quickly. He was not disappointed.  But first he had to break up a fight.

Levi and Sofia were squared up in the space between the table and the windows.  Erwin was hovering, trying to soothe the tension, or, more likely,  find an opening to grab one of the combatants.

“You are out of your mind!” Levi spat.  He gestured violently at Erwin who was behind him. “Don't interfere!”

“You are not my boss!  I don’t have to listen to you!”  Sofia screamed. She held one of the heavy candle sticks from the sideboard.  “And you're a fool!”

“We got along just fine before you.” Levi said. He was trying to circle her. That candlestick was a problem.  “I don't need _you_ to kill titans!  You can go back to your podunk village by the south wall and be an old maid! I don’t care!”

Sofia recoiled; he'd found a soft spot, “You little bastard!”  She jumped forward and Levi caught the hand with the candlestick on the downswing, wrapping his other arm around her, trying to pin her other hand.

It was a mistake. Levi was much faster and stronger than her, though she was both taller than him and outweighed him.  His disadvantage was that he didn’t want to hurt her and, well, she felt really good and that was distracting.

He should have kept his distance. As it was, Sofia’ s superior height and weight - fueled by rage -overtopped Levi and they both fell.

Levi hit the floor hard on his right shoulder. She landed on top of him, knocking the breath out of his lungs. The candlestick skittered away.

Levi still had her right wrist as she tried to sit up, left hand balling into a fist intended for his face.  Erwin and Jean each made a grab for Sofia’s arms, restraining her. Everything stilled.

Sofia’s and Levi's harsh breathing was the only sound. She sat on the smaller man's chest, looking down at him murderously, arms held tightly by Erwin on one side and Jean on the other. Levi looked up at her, at her flushed face and wild hair. His palms rested, unnoticed, on her thighs.

 _God. She's fucking hot._ His mind murmured.

Levi frowned at himself. _No, she’s a fucking wild animal. Fury isn't attractive.  Even if she is smart and has nice skin. And smells good._

“Alright,” The commander said briskly, almost as if he had read Levi's mind. He hooked a hand under each of Sofia’s arms and lifted her bodily off of his squad captain. Jean helped Levi up.

“If you two are done …?”

“I can't work with him!” Sofia snapped, straightening her clothing. “He's an overbearing ass!”

Levi opened his mouth for a retort but Erwin held up a big hand. “Yes, he _is_ an overbearing ass but you _have_ to work with him. He's the squad captain. “ He crossed his arms. “Either you work with him - in peace - or you go home”

Sofia paled. She dropped her head, brows knit, and studied the floor.

Erwin's voice softened and he put a hand on her shoulder. “I tell you what. Go get cleaned up- Jean will take you - and we'll sit down and talk. “

After Jean and Sofia had left Erwin sat heavily into a chair and massaged the bridge of his nose. Levi watched him carefully.

“Levi”

“I know what you're going to say. “

The tall blonde looked up. “I feel like she could be an asset.  I don't _want_ to send her away. “

Levi brushed at a stain on his disheveled shirt. “I don't either.”

“Then why are you provoking her?”

 _Why_ am _I provoking her?_

His mind refused to admit that he found her interesting. “I just … want to test her resolve.”

“Fuck, Levi!  You struck her in the face the first time we met her!  You asked her to redraw that survey of that valley three times. You insulted her work when it was perfect. “

“She shouldn't be so sensitive.”

Erwin stood up suddenly, towering over Levi. “Perhaps you shouldn't be such a hard ass.”

Levi's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. “You just want to fuck her!”

_Uh-oh. Crap._

Erwin's face grew thunderous. “What did you just say?”

It was Levi's turn to study the floor. He stared hard at the worn boards, teeth clenched.

“You're questioning _my_ motives? _Mine?!_  After all this time we’ve -”

The door swung open. It was Jean and a calmer looking Sofia. “Back!” Jean said brightly.

Sofia took a chair as if to sit but the commander strode to the door. As his hand touched the knob he looked over his shoulder.

“I've made my decision” he said. Sofia and Levi glanced sidelong at each other. “Sofia stays. No more fights. No more tests. Get along. That's an order”

The door closed a lot harder than necessary.

\---

Levi lay in his narrow bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, couldn't stop thinking about the Tracker. He replayed the fight yet again in his mind. How she was not hesitant or afraid; she'd had every intention of beating his ass. How strong she was. How soft she was.

_Then why am I purposely making her angry?_

He frowned up at the darkness and the wind picked up the edge of the curtain, flapping it softly against the window frame. Having spent the majority of his life in a fetid city underground made him prefer to keep his window open in all but the worst weather. The wind stirred again. It was warm, still, but not stifling and the captain's mind compared the remembered stench of his youth to the sweet scent of that breath of air.

Levi suddenly realized something. The Tracker. She was the embodiment of everything unlike the underground. Hearty, strong, golden tanned skin, alert gaze, and she smelled like the out of doors - clean and honest.

_But why am I so hard on her?_

_Because_ , his mind whispered, _if you admire her, if you acknowledge her qualities, you may begin to like her. And if you like her, she might die. Like Isabel and Farlan. Like Petra._

Levi shook his head and spoke aloud: “What bullshit. She's probably blowing Erwin at his desk right now.”

He scowled. Even he could admit that that last statement was harsh. She could suck off anyone she wanted to. It was none of his business.

_Brat’s not even pretty._

His left hand strayed to the front of his trousers and stroked the firm length there. His mind ,unbidden, supplied the image of her straddling his chest. Her heat. Her smell.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

_Relieving stress. It's perfectly normal_

Levi came, hard, five minutes later, all over his fresh uniform and clean sheets. He collapsed back, one arm over his cum splattered face, gasping.

_Oh, I am fucked. I am seriously, seriously fucked._

\---


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Levi found himself walking down the hall, alone.  Was Erwin not coming?  If that was so, he’d be in there, by himself, with her.  He stopped abruptly and swallowed hard.

_This is stupid.  She’s just a girl, like any girl.  I can control myself.  I’m not some shitty brat of a cadet who can’t keep it in his pants._

He adjusted his cravat and continued down the hall.

When he opened the door to the map room he was greeted by the sight of Sofia, leaned back against the sideboard, and Jean Kirstein leaning forward, grinning, into her space.  The tall cadet was talking in a low voice and Sofia was laughing behind one hand.

“Oi!  Kirstein!” Levi snarled, “This is not your personal play room!”

The poor cadet stumbled backwards, then tried to salute.  Sofia stayed leaning against the sideboard, her eyes narrowed at Levi.

“S-sorry, Sir!  Commander Er-erwin, asked me to lend a hand today!”  he saluted again.  Levi crossed the room and leaned right up to the cadet, murmuring up into his ear. “Fine, but how about you keep that hand _off_ of my tracker?”

Jean snapped up straight, blushing furiously.  “Yes, Sir!”  

 _His_ Tracker _?_

_\---_

The time had come, they were going into the field. Going outside the walls.

Sofia had been avoiding Levi as much as possible. Levi had been annoying her as much as he could.

She was currently standing in the ready room explaining to Hange yet again her proposed method.

“They are too light for their size, you said, but they do leave tracks.” Sofia was saying. Jean Kirstein and Armin Arlert hovered around the lockers, watching, listening, and getting geared up very, very, slowly.

“The regular ones tend to follow a pattern. They hunt by smell and the almost unerringly go for the largest groups of people.” Sofia said, “so that knowledge coupled with tracking should let us be able to predict where they will be.”

Hange nodded eagerly.  ”but not the abnormals?”

“Nope.  You guys who have seen and fought them will have to help me develop a theory.”

“Are you sure about the small team idea?”  Hange asked worriedly.

Sofia nodded firmly. “Yes. If there are too many of us on the tracking team then we will draw their attention and, well then, what's the point?”

“Who are you taking?”

“Just one. That cadet … Mikasa?” Hange nodded in agreement. “She's the one with the most talent.” Sofia said.

“Actually, I'm the one with the most talent.”

Both women turned to find Levi leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed, smirking. Hange looked carefully at Sofia. The Tracker had her fists balled up and her teeth clenched.

“I'm taking Mikasa”

“Nope. _I'm_ taking _you_.  You will be in my care.  I'll not risk the life of my best cadet …” he held up a hand as Sofia began to splutter. “Or my Tracker.”  He said. “ on a newbie and her untested idea.”

“Uuugh!”  Sofia screamed and stormed out.

“Levi, why?” Hange asked.

“Why am I taking her out?  For exactly the reason I said”

“No!  Why do you intentionally get under her skin?”

Levi glanced at Armin and Jean. “Get out of here, you two!  You should be getting your horses ready!”

Hange waved her hand in front of Levi's face. “Hello?  I swear you act like a school kid with a crush!”

Levi ignored her and stepped menacingly at the two cadets. “Go!”

He followed them out the door.

Hange looked thoughtfully at his rigid back as he walked away.

\---

Levi was in his office. He had arranged everything on his desk twice. He had washed his hands. He had cleaned the basin afterwards.

He was not worried.  He was worried.

It had happened. He admired Sofia. He was terrified she would die. Just like all the rest.

And it would be his fault.

_Why didn't I let Erwin send her back to her podunk town?_

_Because you selfishly wanted her here because you don't just admire her, you_ like _her._

_No. Because she might be able to help you kill a few more of those Titan bastards._

He sank into his desk chair and put his head in his hands. “Both of those.” He said out loud. “Both.”

“Both, sir?”

Levi rocked back. He hadn't heard the door open. It was Sofia, of course.

“Uh, sorry Tracker. I was … thinking out loud.”

She stood in the middle of his rug, trying to avoid his eyes. In her hand was the harness for her 3D maneuver gear.

Levi cleared his throat. “What can I do for you, Tracker?”

She held up the harness. “As much as I hate to ask you for help …” She scowled at the rug. “But I can't find Hange or commander Erwin and the Cadets are all gone already …”

“Yes?”

“I don't know how to put this on,” she whispered sullenly

Levi sighed.  This one would be the death of him. He stood. “I can help with that.”

It was the a difficult 15 minutes.  He handed her straps, passed them around her, passed them between her legs, and ended up on his knees behind her, his face on level with what he considered a really nice ass, smoothing straps down and making sure nothing was twisted.

For herself, Sofia had forgotten any animosity as she strove to memorize how to gear up, watching Levi’s every move.

In the meantime, Levi ran his fingers along the strap that crossed the back of her thigh and realised that he was getting hard.

_Fuck!_

He was breathing too fast.  He could _not_ stand up in this condition.  What was he supposed to do?

He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't exactly tell her the truth:

 _Commander Erwin and cadet Jean Kirstein, both tall, and muscular, and blond, want to have sex with you but you should fuck_ me _, an awkward , ill-tempered runt with a lifetime of baggage who is a good ten years your senior._

Levi stared fixedly and dejectedly at his hand.  The one that was on her ass.  Supposedly smoothing a strap.  Or something.

“Captain Levi, Sir?”

_Fuuuuck.  Why did it turn him on when she said his title?  And did she say it with a hint of submission?  Was she making fun of him?_

His cock jumped.   _God, dominating this one would be work._

 _This is a job I am willing to tackle._ His brain said promptly.

There was a knock at his office door.  Levi scrambled up as the door opened and scooted behind his desk.

It was Erwin.

“Tracker Sofia!” he said, smiling, “You look like a real member of the Survey Corps.”

Sofia blushed and smiled.  “I hope I am considered so after today.”

The commander stepped up to her and placed a big hand on her shoulder, gripping gently.  He spoke a few words so low that Levi couldn’t hear.  Sofia blushed even more and stared at the floor.

_Crap.  Did Erwin just come on to her?  I’m so fucked._


	5. Chapter 5

Show time.

Sofia turned out to be an excellent horsewoman and the small squad: Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Eren, Hange, Levi, and Sofia, made good time.  Their target was an abandoned town up against wall Rose, on the Maria side, that was known to swarm with titans. 

It was to be their testing ground.

They tied up the horses at the edge of town and split up - Levi and Sofia on the ground and the rest using the 3D gear, keeping a lookout and killing any titans that they could.

It made Levi nervous to be on foot.  He wanted to be airborne, or on the rooftops, where he could see.  But Sofia couldn’t track from up there.  She had to be in the most vulnerable position possible.  On the ground.

“Remember,” Levi said, “If you get into  _ any _ trouble I will used your harness to lift you out of there.”

Sofia nodded.  She didn’t seem afraid at all.  Levi marveled at her calm, wondering if she was brave or just stupid.  Well, she wasn’t stupid.  Maybe insane.  It could get her killed. 

_ God, lose this train of thought _

Sofia began carefully searching the ground, moving slowly.  She ranged farther and farther away from the building they were hiding against.  Levi was sure she’d be seen by a titan.

Abruptly she crossed the lane and flattened herself against a wall.  She looked at Levi and put one finger up to her mouth.

Quiet.

She edged toward the end of the building, peeking around the plastered corner.  She flattened herself onto the wall again.  She looked pale.

She fixed Levi in a gaze.  She held up two fingers and then gestured around the corner.

Two titans?

He frowned and held his hand parallel to the ground and shrugged.

She held up three fingers then four.

A three meter and a four meter.

Levi gestured at her to come over to him.  Their objective on this run was to just track, not engage.

Sofia was halfway across the lane, obeying his command, when she froze.  She crouched, putting both hands flat on the dusty ground.

Levi stared anxiously.

Her head snapped up and she ran toward him. She snagged him around the neck with both arms, whispering into his ear, “Another three meter, coming this way, my left!

The titan loomed over the building they were sheltering against. Sofia gasped.  Levi shoved Sofia behind him, standing over her.  The shadow of the Titan darkened the space between the buildings. 

Levi Looked down at her. “I'll be back. Stay right here.  Don't move!”

“Captain!”

But he was gone, 3D maneuvering equipment anchors embedded into the third titan, he swept upward, spinning and slicing. The monster reared back, pulling itself and Levi out of her sight.

Sofia waited, listening and looking for what seemed like forever. Had they forgotten about her?  Or had they just abandoned her as someone who was expendable?  Were they … could they be dead?  She’d heard all of the horror stories about expeditions coming back minus over half of their number.

Finally the steam rising from on the other side of the buildings parted and a Survey Corps member came swinging through.

Sofia gasped and swallowed tears.  The figure swept toward her and it soon became apparent that he or she was coming in too fast. Whoever it was must be injured.  Sofia braced herself and the Corps member landed on the ground in front of her and rolled, colliding with her and knocking her down.

Sofia coughed and tried to sit up. The survey corps soldier was a heap of green fabric and gear and dust. Sofia pawed through the dirt and clothing.

“Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok!”

The fine featured face tilted toward her.  It was Levi.

“Oh, my god!  Levi!  Captain Levi!”  Sofia crouched over him looking anxiously for blood.

“Tracker?”  It was Hange. “Oh my god we did it!”

“Captain Levi!” Sofia wailed.

Hange knelt down checking his pulse.  “He’s alive, anyway.”

“Why are you brats screaming?”

It was Levi. He sat up with a grunt. 

Sofia gaped at him

“He was just stunned, see?”  Hange said grinning.  “It kinda comes with the job.”  She hooked a thumb at Jean standing nearby wiping blood off his face. 

Sofia promptly punched Levi in the arm

“Ow!  What the fuck?”

“You're an overbearing ass!” She shrieked. “You  _ scared _ me!  I thought you were  _ dead _ ! “

_ She was worried?  About him? _

“And you're a shitty brat,” he said softly “I said I'd be back.” 

She sniffled. 

“Everybody else  OK?”  Levi asked

“Other than Jean scratching up his pretty face and you falling out of the sky, we’re good. We did it!”  Hange was bouncing with excitement

Levi may have had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

\---

The celebration party was in full swing.  There was plenty of food and drink for everyone and everyone was in a great mood.  Every soldier had come back from the mission safe and whole.

Levi was pleased with the mission, with its success, and he wanted to talk with Sofia about it.  Well, he just wanted to talk with Sofia.  He hadn't realized how much he enjoyed conversing with her, what she said was intelligent but not over his head like some of the things Hange said.  He also had to figure out how to apologise.  He’d been very wrong about her abilities and he was not a man who apologised well.  And as a strike two against him, his tracker was currently being monopolized by Erwin.

Erwin was a little tipsy and stood too close to Sofia, leaning over her slightly. She smiled up at him prettily and he spoke to her in a voice too low for Levi to hear. Levi's hands curled into white knuckled fists. He watched Sofia smile,watched Erwin glance down her shirt for the third time. Suddenly Levi imagined Sofia, buck naked and riding Erwin’s big cock. Her rolling her hips in a coaxing rythym, him fondling her soft breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers, her moaning his name. 

God. Moaning his name. As he came inside her. 

_ Fuck. _

He was sweating. The image made him angry - incredibly angry - and turned him on at the same time. He decided to just slip out and return to his room.

Just as he turned: “Levi!” a voice boomed.

Erwin.

Levi turned to see the commander beckoning him close, grinning like a fool.

_ Drunk idiot.  I can’t even bring myself to hate him. _

Levi sighed and crossed the room.  He folded his arms tightly across his chest and faced Erwin, ignoring Sofia.

“I was just telling Sofia here,” a big hand slid just a little too far down Sofia’s back. “That she can get the map room all to herself!  

Levi frowned. “What?”

“We’ve no need to monitor Sofia.  She knows her job better than we do.  That’s obvious.’  He smiled warmly down at her. “I'll have a desk moved into the map room and give her the extra key.  And you and I can get out of her hair and back to our own offices.’  He laughed and put an arm around each of their necks.  The hug drew Sofia so close that her breast was mashed against Erwin’s chest.

“And perhaps we can avoid any more wrestling matches, eh?”

_ Of the fighting kind maybe. _

\---

When Levi woke the next morning he was hungover. He couldn't remember coming back to his room. He  _ could _ remember watching Sofia all night like a goddamned stalker. He groaned and held his head.  Why hadn't he just gone back to his room, jerked off, and fallen asleep?

He tried to remember if Sofia had left with Erwin. He knew she had had a prolonged giggly conversation with Jean and that Nanaba and Mike had each brought her several drinks. 

It could have been anyone. 

He sighed and got up to get ready. 

When Levi opened the door to his office Sofia sprang up out of a chair.  He froze in the doorway, confused. 

“Captain Levi, Sir!”

He cleared his throat with difficulty. God, he never got over hearing that. 

“Tracker.”  He went behind his desk, putting it between them. “I thought we were supposed to be good kids and stay put in our own offices”

Sofia nodded at that. “I know, but I'm missing a survey and I think you have it. “

Levi gestured behind him “Help yourself. Everything's in that box.”

Sofia came around the desk and began rummaging. Levi looked at her anxiously.

_ Did she look relaxed?  Did she look satisfied?  We're her cheeks rosier?  Was that even a thing?  Could you tell if someone had had great sex just by looking at them? _

The morning sun slanted in the window, gilding her dark hair. Levi stifled a sigh. 

_ Jeez. She may not have slept with anybody. Calm down _ . 

Levi looked around desperately for something to do. He would go crazy wondering. His eyes fell on the kettle. 

_ Ahh, tea. _

He filled the kettle from the pitcher and swung it over the fire. He busied himself setting out the pot and cup, spoon and saucer. 

Levi realized that the room was completely quiet. He looked over at Sofia. She was staring at his tea tray. 

“Is that tea?”

Levi nodded. Of course it was tea. Was she making fun of him?

“Oh. Tea.” She breathed. “We never got tea in the village.”

Levi stood there awkwardly for a moment. “Uh … would you like some?”

She looked at him, wide eyed. “May I?”

“Of course.”  Levi bent to the task of getting another cup, watching her out of the corners of his eyes. She walked around the desk and sat in the chair she was in when he arrived. He didn't like her being so far away. If he sat in his desk chair he'd be at a ridiculous distance. 

Fuck it. Erwin got to _ touch  _ her last night. She probably smelled really good too. 

The only other chair in the room was the companion to the one she sat in. Both reserved for audiences with Levi. Usually people getting their asses handed to them. 

He could sit in the other chair. The kettle boiled and he poured the water over the precisely measured tea. 

“Hum … how do you take it?”

“Sweet.”

Shit. He had to think of something to talk about. This was worse than before. They'd exchanged more meaningful words while rolling around on the floor. 

He picked up the two saucers and the cups rattled. His hands were shaking. 

“You and the Commander seem to be getting on,” He said

_ Really? Idiot! Start off by talking about another man. Another man she may well have fucked last night. Why don't we speculate together on the size of Mike’s penis?  Like girlfriends.  _

Levi handed her her cup and, grabbing the front of the other chair between his legs, managed to drag it closer to hers by a handspan. He sat and crossed his legs.  Without permission,  the image of Sofia astride Erwin, riding his hard cock, panting out his name, breasts bouncing, reappeared in his mind.

She was sitting, eyes closed, inhaling the steam from the tea. When she opened her eyes and looked at him he was struck again at how clear and pretty they were. She sipped at her tea and he jerked himself back to attention. 

“I hope it's not too sweet.”

“It's marvelous!  I like it sweet. “ She smiled then and Levi realized that it was the first time she'd genuinely smiled at him.  He felt a weird tight feeling in his chest. 

“My grandmother used to make tea for us. Sugar was a rarity, though. We used honey.  Then Maria fell and …”  She shook her head. “I'm sure you don't want to hear about some podunk town by the south wall.”

Levi flinched. He deserved that.  “Number one, that's not true. Number two … I was wrong for that.”

Sofia shrugged. “I guess you've heard about every little stop with over two houses. I'm sure you've seen hundreds of starry eyed cadets from the sticks.“  She sipped her tea and sighed. 

“It's not about where the soldier is from. It's about why the soldier comes to us. “  Levi said quietly. 

“You sound like Erwin.”

“Did he bend your ear last night?”

“Some.  He’s a wonderful man and, I see now, a great leader”

_ Ah. A great man.  _

“Where are you from captain Levi sir?”  She sipped. “If I may ask.” 

_ Wait. What?  Him? _

A not so great man, perhaps?

He was suddenly and overwhelmingly embarrassed. He didn't want to tell this bold and clever and straightforward girl that his mother had been a prostitute and he had been a common thief. He didn't want to tell her that there was a time when he vowed to kill that great man, Erwin Smith. 

She read his expression immediately.  “I-I'm sorry” she said. “I've said something I shouldn't have.”  She stood and crossed to the basin where Levi had already poured hot water and soap. 

“No,” Levi said, getting up too. “No, you've not …”

She carefully and quickly washed the cup, saucer, and spoon that she'd used, rinsed them and set them upside down on the towel. 

“Let me see if I can get my hands on that survey.  Thank you for the tea,” she said briskly, returning to the box and rooting through it. 

Levi set his tea down untasted. She had washed her cup. That little gesture had … touched him. 

“Tracker,” Levi said quietly behind her.

She stilled but didn’t turn.

“I … I’m sorry.  You’re sensitive about where you come from and …” Levi wiped his fingers across his lips.  “I am, too.”

Sofia turned toward him slowly. The candles guttered in the slight breeze from the open windows.

“I'm from Capital City,” Levi said. “Or more accurately, from the underground below Capital City.”

Sofia, who had only known the vast blue sky and broad fields of green, shuddered involuntarily.

“Captain …”

“I’m a bastard.” Levi said, quietly.  “My mother was a whore and I have no idea who my father was.”  Levi bowed his head and gritted his teeth. “I - I grew up stealing, eating out of the garbage …”

Suddenly Sofia was in front of him, close.  She hesitated, then took his hand shyly. He looked up, startled. Her hand was so warm.

“Captain,” she said. “None of that matters now.  No one sees a thief or the son of a prostitute when they look at you.  They see Humanity's Strongest.”

Levi searched her face.  He wanted desperately, desperately to kiss her.

_ You fool.  She just pities you.  It’s Erwin she wants.  _  His traitorous brain whispered.

 


	6. Chapter 6

  


Their second time out was not a milk run.  Sofia chose only two cadets to go with them - Mikasa and - strangely - Connie.

“OK, so he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed,” Sofia admitted. “But he’s hella brave, and quick, and has a good technique.”

Levi grumbled but couldn’t bring himself to amend her suggestions.  Mikasa and Connie it was.

They hit the ground in another abandoned town, this one hugging the wall Rose.  The Stationary Corps had been firing off cannons for days, trying to drive the Titans from the wall but more and more kept coming.  The Survey Squad was here to take a turn.

“Keep your eyes open,” levi was saying. “Watch us.  Keep your eyes on me and the Tracker.”

Mikasa fidgeted, “But sir …?”

“No,” levi said firmly. “None of that.  Watch us. The Tracker looks for titans and I cover her.  You two will kill any titans we come across.”

Mikasa scowled.

“Can you do that cadet?” Levi asked. “It’s not too late to switch you out with Jean.”

Mikasa hissed in displeasure, glaring at Sofia.  Sofia was good at what she did and she was pretty enough to be admired by the male cadets, including Eren.  And now Captain Levi seemed to be putting all his trust in her. She made Mikasa crazy. 

Sofia headed down the row of houses, scanning the ground, the other three trailing her.

They had gone over two cross streets and Levi was getting fidgety when she finally came across some prints. She ranged back and forth, carefully looking at the signs, then abruptly turned right, between two buildings. They crossed another street and got about halfway down the building when Sofia froze. 

She held up one hand and scooted close to the building. Levi, a few paces behind, closed the gap between them and reached out to grab her sleeve. She jerked, then realized he was doing it to keep close while still keeping watch. 

She reached the corner and leaned out. Levi unconsciously tightened his grip on her sleeve.

Three fingers. Three titans. She gestured right with two fingers and left with one indicating with a wave that that one was farther off. 

Right again. Three and three. Two three meter titans to the right. 

Connie and Mikasa drew their blades. Levi nodded and they zipped off. Minutes later there were several crashes and heavy thuds and steam rose up beyond the building across the street. Mikasa and Connie flew back, Connie grinning like a crazy man. 

They set off after the third Titan. 

A couple of turns later and Sofia repeated her freeze-then-hug-the-wall trick. Levi crept up behind her, the two cadets close behind him. 

Sofia listened for a moment then reached back and took Levi's hand. He almost stumbled following her.  Her hand was so warm, like before, in his office.  He tried to relax, make it seem as if this was their routine.  A glance over his shoulder told him the two cadets were trading looks.

Sofia crept to the corner.  She was clearly apprehensive.  Levi silently drew one blade.

Sofia ducked out lightening fast.  When she reared back, Levi sprang forward.

She tried to reach out to him. “Captain Levi, S-”

He disappeared around the corner and a massive titan foot crashed down right in front of them.  Mikasa and Connie zipped off immediately, leaving Sofia alone.  Again.

Sofia shrank back against the wall, staring up at the massive, ugly, thing.

It turned its misshapen head, mouth bulging with teeth, and stared down at her.  The exposed teeth made it look as if it was smiling.

Happy to be there.

Glad to be eating her.

Entirely without protection, Sofia simply stood, looking up, as it reached for her.

Without warning she was, literally, swept off her feet.  Despite herself she shrieked as she was jerked upward by someone in maneuvering gear.  The titan snatched at her, deceptively fast, and she was jolted again when it snagged one of the cables.  Just before she was swung bodily into the brick wall of the building she saw Mikasa and Connie hit the titan one after the other, on the back of the neck.

\---

Sofia woke in her own room.  It was dark and the window was open and it was raining gently outside.  She sat up and a nagging pain throbbed in her head.

“Don't try to sit up,” a low voice said.

It was Levi.  He had been sitting in the dark, beside her bed.

Sofia ignored the advice and rubbed the back of her skull, discovering a tender spot there.

“Stubborn,” Levi growled, almost to himself.

“That was you?  Who grabbed me?”

Levi nodded and held out a cup of water to her.

She sipped.  “Thank you.”

“For saving your ass or for the water?”

Sofia scowled.  “Both.  Are Mikasa and Connie, OK?”

Levi nodded again and stood.  He fiddled with the hem of his cravat.

“Erwin’s been in here a dozen times.”

Sofia blushed and smiled down at her hands.  “That’s sweet.  Tell him he can come back any time.”

Levi left without comment.

\---

He couldn’t sleep.  He’d jerked off twice since they got back with lewd images of Sofia running through his head.  He’d paced.  He’d sworn.  He’d even punched the wall, and for a second thought he’d broken his hand.

He had to make a decision.

_ No.  He had to face facts. _

It was close to midnight when he slipped out of his room to get a cup of water and take a piss.  On his way back he was startled by Sofia, also returning to her room.

_ Now.  Now is the time.  Just do it and get it over with. _

“Tracker, do you have a moment?”

“Sure,” she looked at him curiously.

“Could we do this inside?”

Sofia’s eyebrows shot up but she let them both into the door of her room.

Levi paced.  Sofia wasn't sure she’d ever seen him so disturbed.  She stood awkwardly.

“I wanted to congratulate you.”

“Congratulate me?  For what?”

“Erwin is a fine man.” Levi said, studying the floor.  “I’m sure you’ll be happy.”

Sofia froze and Levi looked up.  She was frowning at him.  “What?  Erwin?   _ Commander _ Erwin?”

“Well, yes.  He’s a good man and he’ll treat you right.”

“Wait.  You think I _like_ Commander _Erwin_?!”

Levi stared uncomfortably at her, then at the floor again.   _ Crap, was it Jean? Mike?  Had he misinterpreted everything?  How typical. _

“Well, yes.  He clearly likes  _ you _ and you ...”

“Captain Levi, Sir.”

Levi looked up at her.

“I don't think of the commander that way ... Captain Levi …” She bit her lower lip, a gesture that made Levi almost crazy with want.

“Captain ... I like  _ you _ .”

_ Fuck!  What?! _

Levi cleared his throat. He was sweating.

“Tracker …”

She stepped very close to him and he instantly started to get hard. “Tracker.” He murmured, turning his face away, embarrassed. 

Her arms went shyly around his neck and he hesitated as long as he could then tentatively reached for her hips, pulling her close. He leant forward, just intending to smell her hair but buried his face in the crook of her neck instead. He wound his arms around her and kissed her neck. She hummed in pleasure and tilted her chin up, baring more of her golden throat to him. Levi licked a slow trail up her neck, biting and sucking at the end, leaving a lovers mark. She tasted like what he imagined sunshine would taste like. 

He suddenly ran his hands possessively up her back and into her hair, holding her even closer.

“I was going crazy thinking of you letting Erwin ...” He choked out. “ Letting  _ anyone  _ else - do this. They don't deserve you.”

Sofia moaned and arched up.  “God, you smell so good!” she whispered. 

Levi suddenly realized that all that time … back in the map room … she had been talking about  _ him _ .

Levi couldn't get her close enough. He gripped her tight and nuzzled into her neck. His erection was almost painful. 

He grabbed her ass and lifted. She spread her legs wantonly and wrapped them around his hips. Levi fumbled with her gear, with her clothing, pressing her against the wall. She helped, shedding  trousers and underpants. He pushed two fingers into her, groaning at the heat and the wet. He finger fucked her, loving the obscene sounds, and her moans.  He struggled with his harness, cursing.

As he worked at his own gear with his one hand, the two fingers of his other shoved into her to the knuckles, the base of his thumb bumped her clit.  She squealed, arching into him, shoving her pelvis hard against him, grinding herself onto his fingers.

_ Shit! _

Levi ignored his gear and repeated the move, earning another sharp shriek from her.

_ Oh, I have your number now, Tracker. _

He bent his thumb and pressed it against her clit, grinding down. She threw back her head.

“Ahhh!  AHHH!  Levi!  Captain LEEVII!  Right there!”

He increased the friction, sucking on her neck, wrestling, one handed, with his gear again.

_ Shit, she is loud.   _

_ God, that is so fucking hot. _

His cock throbbed.

“Ah god!  Ahh god! Ca … aptain LEE … HEE … VIE!

She came suddenly, bucking up into his hand, keening.  And then his cock was free and he dropped her onto the bed, him on top of her, pressing his length into her dripping pussy. 

Sofia gasped and tightened her legs, pulling him fully into her. 

“Ahhh!  Captain!  Oh, fuck me!  Fuck me!  Please, Sir!”

Levi couldn't control himself. He rutted into the girl like a horny cadet. He got closer and closer to release and he finally bit her shoulder trying to muffle the desperate, needy sounds of his approaching orgasm. 

He came, hard, moaning as he clutched her close and emptied himself inside of her. 

Levi sprawled on top of her, sweaty head down on her shoulder, gasping. He couldn't seem to let her go. He clutched her ass, still deep inside of her. 

“Ahh, god. I'm sorry” he said, finally.

Sofia frowned down at the top of his head. She ran her fingers up the back of his neck stroking the short hairs there. “Why?”

“I should have lasted longer.”

Sofia laughed; a bright, happy sound and hugged him close. “I thought it was young boys who came so quick?  An old man like you …” she broke off, giggling. 

Levi gripped her ass tight. “I could probably go again, brat” he growled. “You need to get fucked a second time?”

“Oh!  Yes, Sir. Please.” she whispered.

\---

Sofia got her second time the very next night.  They were in his narrow bed this time, completely naked, her on her back.

“Ohh, ohh. ….ahh!”

She writhed under Levi, under his hands. Under his mouth. He grinned against her skin, enjoying her enjoying him. 

“Le ...he… vi!  Ahh!”

Levi had to actually hold on to keep from getting bucked off. Gripping her flesh, leaving bruises. He kissed and sucked and licked down her lush body. He might be an old man at 34 - eight years her senior - but that meant he had experience on his side and he was generously bestowing it on her. 

He explored lower.

He arrived at his destination and surveyed the field with satisfaction. Her pubic hair was dark, soft, and trimmed neatly. He disliked the younger girls trend of shaving off all their hair. A smooth vulva gave him a creepy feeling, like he was with a child.

He licked slowly and experimentally at the top of her folds. “Nnnh!” Her back bowed causing him to grab her thighs. She wouldn't get away from him. He flicked his tongue and she squealed, panting. 

This was going to be easy. Make her feel good then … then … he would be inside of her again. Levi groaned, mouthing her clit, his erection rock hard.. 

“AHH!  Levi!”

He kissed and sucked gently and she writhed, gripping the sheets in white knuckled fists.  He flicked his tongue again, finding a rhythm that made her buck under him.

_ That was it, right there. _

It only took a few moments and she came, screaming his name.

“Unnh! Le - he - VIIEEE!”

Everything he could ask for. He climbed back up her body like a desperate man, his cock hot and hard. He buried himself in her pussy, thrusting eagerly into the tightness. 

“Ahh, God!  Fuck!” Levi gasped, “Nnnn, you feel so good.  So fucking … good!”

He rocked his hips, trying to contain his lust, to draw this out. He wanted to be buried in her forever but her tight pussy was coaxing an orgasm closer with every thrust. 

She wound her long legs around his narrow hips and bucked her pelvis up in time to his thrusts. “Ahh!  Fuck me, please, Ca - aptain Levi, sir!  Fuck me hard!”

That was too much. His official title coupled with her lewd request made him come undone.  He reared back, teeth clenched in a snarl.  He grabbed the underside of each thigh roughly, pressing them apart and back toward her shoulders.  He pushed deeply in, increasing his rhythm to a punishing speed.

He didn't last three minutes. 

He shuddered and came, thrusting hard into her, spilling his hot seed while she hung onto his neck, gasping his name like a prayer.

"Tracker, Tracker, Tracker!" he whispered.  "My Tracker."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any kind or helpful words, please comment!  
> If you enjoyed this work, there's a naughty little sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11157765) for your pleasure. *wink*


End file.
